The Wedding
by Fiery Keys
Summary: Simple. Lucy is getting married. Oneshot. NaLu.


**The Wedding**

Mirajane went over to where everyone was waiting, a determined look on her face.

Loke blinked.

"What are you doing here, Mira?" he questioned.

"Just a warning," Mirajane began. "If anyone messes up this wedding, I swear, I'll make you wish you stayed in Tartarus. You hear me?!"

"Aye!" everyone, including the groom shouted.

"Whatever." Gray said sulkily, an aura of depression hanging around him.

-In the dressing room-

"There you are," Erza said as Mirajane waltzed in. "Come on, we have to help Lucy change now."

Yup, you guessed it right, folks! Lucy was the lucky bride! And her bridegroom was, dun, dun, dun...Natsu Dragneel!

Erza was her maid of honour and Mirajane, Wendy and Levy were her bridesmaids. Carla was the flower girl for some reason and Happy was the ring bearer.

"Alright, let's get started," Mirajane said. "You know, Gray is still mad about the fact that you chose Loke to be your best man."

"I don't see why," Levy said as she got out Lucy's wedding dress while Wendy carefully lifted out the veil. "Isn't he walking you down the aisle?"

"Yes, he he is," Lucy laughed. "But he thinks of it as a job for an old man."

"Honestly," Erza shook her head in disdain. "Ah, anyway, let's get down to business."

Levy held out the wedding gown. Virgo had brought it from the Celestial World. It was very pretty.

The gown was white in colour. It had a silk underskirt and there were no sleeves, it just stopped above her bust line. It had lovely silver lining and white flowers on the breast. The girls helped Lucy put it on and sighed with adoration at how lovely she looked.

Next, Lucy summoned Cancer to do her hair. The crab-spirit was very enthusiastic. He put Lucy hair in a stylish up do, leaving two curls rest on her cheeks. He stepped back and admired her.

"Layla would be proud of you, ebi," Cancer praised.

Lucy blushed. "Thank you."

After Cancer went away, Levy put on the veil for Lucy and secured it with a beautiful diamond tiara.

Lucy then picked up her keys and belt and put them on. It may have seemed odd, but if Lucy had been led to the stake, she would have her keys on her.

"Now," Erza said. "Something old."

Lucy put on her heart earrings. "I've had these for a long time," she said.

"Something new," Levy continued.

Wendy held out a pair of crystal slippers to Lucy. "I bought this for you, Lucy," she said shyly.

"Something borrowed," Mirajane continued. "And something blue."

"Here you go," Erza said, handing her a sapphire necklace. "This will do."

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled at them all gratefully. She turned to the mirror and took a deep breath.

She remembered the time she first joined Fairy Tail. Meeting Macao, the incident with Lullaby, Galuna Island, Phantom Lord, The Tower of Heaven, Fantasia, Nirvana, Edolas, Tenrou Island…

Lucy felt sad when she remembered her father. The blonde would have given _anything_ to have him see her get married.

Then, there was the Grand Magic Games, Eclipse, the time her spirits went bonkers, Tartarus…..

Lucy's eyes filled with tears as she felt the broken key pieces in her pouch. She hastily wiped away the tears.

"It's time, Lucy," Mirajane said gently.

Lucy turned and nodded.

As they walked out, the tune began to change. 'Finally,' Natsu thought as he turned. His breath hitched when he saw Lucy.

-Little while later-

"You may now kiss the bride!" Makarov proclaimed loudly. Everybody cheered as Lucy and Natsu shared a soft, chaste kiss.

Then, as usual, the guild began to party boisterously.

-Little while later-

All the single girls gathered eagerly as Lucy prepared to throw the bouquet. The blonde hurled it into the air and it flew over the heads of all the eager girls...

To land straight into Levy's arms.

Levy blushed and stuttered and snuck glances at a certain Iron Dragon Slayer, who was simply standing there, his arms crossed and a light blush on his face.

Lucy giggled.

"Come on, guys!" Cana shouted drunkenly. "Stop lazing around; let's party all night!"

"AYE SIR!"


End file.
